A scientific love
by thothlover
Summary: WARNING YAOI! MALE/MALE LOVE DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! This is my first try at a crossover so please be nice! This was one for a dear friend of mine on y!gallery. I hope you guys enjoy it too.


**A scientific love.**

Science never had it been loved so much but Vexen and Hojo couldn't and wouldn't get away from it for small matters. The two were working together, making potions and brewing chemicals and screwing old machines back together and fixing them, making them better. The two had been working for hours nonstop; they hadn't even taken a break to eat! Both of them were sweating and panting, their hair clinging to their necks and faces. Hojo lift up his glasses and looked to the blond across from him, those lips were suddenly so dark, so moist, those green eyes fixed on his work. The dark haired scientist licked his lips and swallowed walking around to stand next to Vexen. The blond scientist didn't seem to notice as he was so fixed on his work.

Hojo took the opportunity to look the other over and stopped when his eyes landed on that posterior. So round, so perfect, just like that wonderful waist, those hands and legs, that face…Hojo shifted in his place on the floor, his pants were uncomfortably tight. He lift his hand up and gave that round, firm bottom a good squeeze.

Vexen yelped and blushed, his eyes wide and slowly traveled to the person next to him. He was about to say something when his lips were caught. It was a gentle but dominant kiss. Vexen moaned and dropped what he was holding and wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed back.

Hojo slithered his tongue across those lips and Vexen opened his mouth, allowing that tongue to explore every inch of his mouth, his own battling against the others. Vexen moaned into the kiss and could feel himself growing hard. Hojo caressed the blonde's body and pinned him against the table, breaking the kiss and panting.

"Do you mind if I … experiment with your body?"

Vexen smirked and shook his head.

"No. Please do."

Hojo grinned and attacked the others neck, sucking hard and licking. Vexen moaned and gripped the edge of the table, leaning his head back so Hojo could gain better access of his delicate neck. As Hojo continued to examine and experiment with the others body, he received moans and groans, gasps and pants and whines and whimpers. It further aroused him and made him want the other a lot more. His hands started groping and removing the others clothes.

Vexen panted and gasped, groaning and leaning into the groping. He was so fucking hard! He didn't fight back at all and just let the other strip him of his clothing. When he was fully naked he blushed, as the dark haired scientist looked him up and down, licking his lips and gave a hum in approval and rubbed his groin.

"Lay down."

Hojo spoke softly but demanding. Vexen, used to taking orders complied and lay down on his back on the cold lab table. He gasped as the cold metal touched his warm skin. The dark haired scientist walked over as he undressed himself, he was now holding a bottle that he had quickly grabbed from a shelf nearby. As he got on the table and spread the blond scientists legs he popped the bottle cap open and poured a good amount onto his fingers and began playing with the entrance of the other with his now prepped fingers.

Vexen gasped at how cold the lube felt at first, he relaxed his muscles as Hojo began pushing a finger in.

"Ngh, ah!"

Vexen moaned it had been a good while since Marluxia last visited him and gave him the fucking of a lifetime. Hojo sucked in air through his teeth; the other was tight and warm, though he knew he had done this before but he guessed it had been a while.

Hojo began wiggling his finger inside of the other, curling, stretching and moving the finger in and out of the other. Vexen moaned, his hands roaming over his chest, rubbing his nipples, up his chest again over his shoulders and neck and back down again over his abdomen and took his painfully hard cock where he began stroking himself whilst he let his other hand continue to roam over his body.

The dark haired scientist almost drooled at the display in front of him. He soon added a second finger, scissoring and stretching the other more. He began moving his fingers in and out faster then before, soon he added a third finger.

"My god Vexen."

Hojo whispered and pulled his fingers out and squeezed some more of that lubricant onto his hand as he coated his throbbing hard cock. He positioned himself between those fine legs and pushed in slowly.

"Oh fuck."

Vexen moaned and wrapped his hands over Hojo's shoulders as he pushed all the way in. The two panted as Hojo stayed still a moment, letting the other get used to him before starting to move in and out. Soon Hojo was dragging delicious moans and groans from the other.

"Mmmmh, ah, oh, Hojo, yes. More... AH FUCK RIGHT THERE!"

Vexen screamed as he was being fucked. Hojo made sure to aim for the others prostate, his thrusts growing harder and faster. Their breathing quickened and they panted. Hojo leaned down and placed a loving yet a sloppy wet kiss on the others lips. Their tongues battling and grazing over each other, exploring each other's cavern.

"Mm, ah, fuck. I'm gonna cum."

Vexen huffed and moaned loudly as he came, spurting his seed over their stomachs. It didn't take long for Hojo to cum as well as he felt the muscles contract and tighten around him; it began to get very difficult to move. Hojo came with a loud groan and a final thrust. The two scientists lay there, panting and gasping for breath as their orgasms subsided. Hojo pulled out and kissed Vexen once more deeply on the lips. When the kiss broke, both scientists were grinning.


End file.
